si Gadis Angkringan
by renewtshn
Summary: { AU — gs — sulay — dldr } Hujan deras di Kebayoran Lama dan perut kosong yang menangis. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang membuat Yixing bahagia. Selain mas-mas angkringan yang berdagang tepat di seberang jalan, tentunya...
_Hari ini, hujan turun di Jakarta lebih dari dua kali_. Yixing sibuk mencatat dalam _note_ yang ia pegang, sesekali harus mencoreti tulisan yang buram terkena cipratan, dan mengecek apakah ia bisa pergi dari Halte secepat langit berhenti menangis. Ia bahkan tidak kuasa mendengar raungannya selama seharian ini.

 _Aku tetap tinggal dirumah Luhan untuk menulis review, dari pagi, sampai tadi. Aku baru saja mau mengambil bus untuk pulang, lalu aku stuck disini sampai 2 jam._ Yixing memberengut ketika mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju didepannya, membuat genangan air beriak dan mengenai sepatunya. _Hari ini tidak seharusnya aku pakai Fila!_

Selagi merogoh saku untuk mencari tisu, si pemilik lesung pipit dan gaya rambut berjepit itu menggumam, "Harusnya aku install GO-JEK daridulu. Hft."

 _Kruyuuuuuuuuk—_

Dan kesialannya datang kembali.

Lalu Yixing dihampiri reminder yang selalu akan muncul di otaknya, ketika ia lupa makan.

Ia mengedarkan sorotan matanya ke sekeliling, menelisik, mencari sesuatu yang berharga. Restoran! Atau kafe anak muda pun tidak apa-apa. Dengan usaha keras yang dinihilkan dengan mudahnya.

"gosh, ini kan pusat kota. Ngga ada tempat makan satupun, apa?!"

Dia hanya menemukan satu alasan— rinai hujan yang jatuh terlalu deras. Tapi, sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku, selain kepada pedagang kaki lima yang sudah kodratnya untuk berteduh.

 _Bruuuuush!_

"Tidak, tidak, jangan sepatu! Ooooooh-ow, ternyata celanaku juga kena!"

Gadis itu mengusak rambutnya yang sudah dicepol dengan kasar, kemudian segera mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan jeans warna _broken white_ dan sepatunya. _Aku juga tidak seharusnya pakai hadiah yang Jean berikan!_

Nihil juga.

Bekas cipratan di celananya malah makin membekas. Yixing berpikir, apakah nanti saat ia berjalan orang-orang mengiranya sedang memakai celana dengan warna putih ombre coklat. Itu akan jadi pengalaman memalukannya. Dan— gadis itu tidak berpikir untuk menulisnya di blog.

...Meskipun pembacanya akan senang sekali. Tapi entahlah.

Gelungannya yang rapi, kemudian tergerai begitu saja, merubuhkan ikatan kuat dan menjatuhkan rambut hitam eksotis khas orang Asia-nya bagaikan tirai terlepas dari gantungannya. Refleks, itu mengganggu Yixing yang masih membersihkan bekas cipratan air.

"Uuuuugh! _This day is seriously bad as overcooked macaron!_ " Yixing menggerutu. "Aku lapar."

Tidak ada kafe.

Tidak ada restoran.

Tapi... Yixing baru saja mendapat,

Ada satu tenda angkringan dengan lampu-lampu petromak kecil yang tergantung disetiap sudutnya. Dengan spanduk bertuliskan **_"Sate Klaten, cabang Kebayoran Lama"_** _,_ untuk menutupi sekeliling. Tidak banyak orang terlihat didalamnya.

 _Rasanya, Surga tak pernah sedekat itu untuk menyapanya._

Baru hendak angkat kaki dari tempat, Yixing tiba-tiba ragu. Dia ingat kalau dia itu _food blogger_.

Kode etik dari seorang _food blogger_ adalah _"You are what you eat. So, don't be; cheap, fast, trashy."_ Mau dikata apa, kalau nyatanya seorang pencicip makanan terkenal, jajan di angkringan? Belum lagi, harga makanannya itu terbilang murah. Uh, reputasinya bisa dipertaruhkan.

 _"Lho, ini kan Zhang Yixing? Yang waktu itu rela nepi ke angkringan? Hahaha."_

 _"She's trashy. No matter what food she ate. EEEEEW."_

 _"Kaaaak, kemaren aku nemu blog bagus, jadinya aku lebih sering stay disana.. Soalnya selera kakak sekarang payah sih. Maaf ya, kak..."_

Tolong jauhkan bayangan mengerikan itu, dan kembali ke realita, Zhang. Perutmu harus diisi secepatnya.

 _And then_ — dia ingat juga, pesan ibunya. "Yixing.., jangan lupa kemana-mana bawa kaus kaki cadangan—" Oke, ralat, "Yixing... makannya yang teratur ya, _kamu kan penderita maag akut_..."

 ** _OH, IYA!_**

"Gimana dooooooong?!"

 _Dia laper._

 _Tapi, harga dirinya._

 _Dia bisa sakit._

 _Tapi, nanti dia nggak punya teman sama sekali._

 _Dia nggak punya garis keturunan, nantinya._

 _Tapi..._ AAAAAARGH! Masa bodoh dengan urusan _food blogger_. Dia bisa cari profesi lain!

Secepat _flash_ jepretan kamera, Yixing berlari menuju angkringan. Tidak peduli dengan paduan _Burberry-Colorbox-Fila_ yang ia kenakan hari ini, ataupun tatanan rambutnya. _Ini prioritasnya hidup atau mati!_

Juga, peduli amat dengan hujan yang tidak mau berhenti. Toh, jaraknya dekat sekali— tepat diseberang jalan.

Memasuki tenda angkringan, Yixing mencari kursi kosong. Spontan, mas-mas angkringan langsung menyambutnya.

 ** _"Sore, mbak. Makan disini atau dibungkus?"_**

 _Yixing menoleh._

 _Figur kebapakan, senyum menenangkan hati, mata yang sangat menarik untuk diselami, dan pipi yang sedikit bersemu itu... Postur tubuh ideal yang sering sekali ia mimpikan... Dan, b-bukan itu sa-j-ja!_

 ** _"Mbak..? Lhooo, ditanya kok diem aja. Mbaaak?"_**

 _Imut dengan dialek Jawanya, wajah Asia keinginan semua pria Eropa, dahi serta leher yang berkeringat_ — _ampuh untuk membuatnya mimisan di tempat, dan sialnya_ — _kok dia mirip sekali dengan salahsatu anggota Boyband Korea yang Luhan sering tontonkan?! Seventeen, ya_ — _Seventeen!_

 _Atau Neo Culture Technology!_

 _B1A4!_

 _SHINEE!_

 _Bangtan Boys!_

 _NUEST!_

 _AAAAAAAAAA, DIA KEHABISAN NAMA!_

 _Take a deep breath, Zhang._

 _Take a deep breath, once again._

 _Hhhhhhhhhhh_ —

 _Puji Tuhan dan segala kebesaran yang Ia ciptakan di muka bumi ini,_

 ** _Oppa, jeongmal saranghaeyo~_**

 ** _"eeee, makan disini aja, biar bisa sambil ngeliatin mas-nya..."_**

 _Detik itu pula, Yixing sadar kalau Surga mengambil seribu langkah untuk memberkatinya._

* * *

 ** _[Si Gadis Angkringan by renewtshn]_**

 ** _[Oneshot.]_**

 ** _[Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing_** _as the main casts. The rest of ot12 exo members, and oc(s) maybe included too._ _ **]**_

 ** _[Romance, Humor,_** _as the main genre. Fluffiness may exist._ _ **]**_

 ** _[T-Rated.]_**

 ** _[Sulay_** _as the main pair, and the other pairs_ _ **. Maybe included.]**_

 ** _[Typographs, EYD yang ngelantur, Genderswitch_** _for uke(s)_ _ **, and many more.**_ _I'm just ordinary writer, bro. Tidak maklum harap close tab saja._ _ **]**_

 ** _[Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story. All the casts belongs to God and their agencies, tbh. Also, no profits taken.]_**

 ** _[Setting terletak di Jakarta, tepatnya di Kebayoran Lama.]_**

 ** _[Note: fiksi ini saya kerjakan saat waktu luang, dan mager saat pembuatannya. Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan fatal yang tak sengaja saya ketik disini... so, please forgive me teehee.]_**

 ** _Selamat membaca!_**

* * *

 ** _Demi oppa_** _yang baru saja dia temui beberapa saat yang lalu_ , Yixing hampir lupa alasan utamanya disini— untuk makan! Gadis itu malah sibuk mengagumi paras pemuda didepannya. Secepat kesadarannya muncul, dia memesan banyak sekali makanan _favorit_ nya.

 _Mari berkati harga menu yang sangat jauuuuuh, lebih murah, dari harga menu di kedai kopi yang ia kunjungi seminggu yang lalu_. Juga atmosfir— ya, atmosfirnya! Karena pada umumnya dapur koki sengaja dijauhkan dari jarak mata pelanggan, dia lebih suka menonton koki secara langsung memasak makanan yang ia minta. _Oseng, oseng, oseng!_

Jangan lupa dengan aroma. Dia lebih suka membaui tempe bacem lezat yang baru saja dicelupkan ke penggorengan daripada wewangian dari lilin _aromaterapi._ Itu tidak menenangkan. Yixing menegaskan, rasanya seperti dikelilingi oleh ratusan wanita yang memakai parfum merk kenamaan dari Paris.

 _Menyengat, dan menusuk indera penciumannya._ Kalau sudah begitu, rasanya jadi tidak berselera makan.

"Yaudah, untuk saya, Sate Ayam, Tahu, sama Tempe. Cepet ya, mas!"

Menaruh pulpennya, sang mas angkringan itu menyebutkan ulang pesanan Yixing. Menggunakan nada merepelkan yang _sedikit monoton_ , "Sate ayam, tahu tempe, masing-masing satu porsi. Ada tambahan lagi?"

"O-oh?" Yixing mengo. Sang mas angkringan itu tertawa geli. _Aaaaaa-h, dia mau ketawa kayak gitu aja masih ganteng overload. Tawanya adalah kebahagiaanku, huhuhuuu..._ "Nasinya udah kehitung, kan?"

"Belum, mbak. Jadi, nasinya satu porsi kec—"

Yixing cepat-cepat meralat, "Dua porsi standar aja, mas!" Ia berkata dengan agak panik.

"Memangnya nggak akan kekenyangan, mbak?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kelampau norak, kemudian mengacungkan jempol. "Jangan khawatir mas, gini-gini saya sering makan Nasi Padang porsi cowok!" Mas angkringan itu mengangguk, kemudian menuangkan teh kedalam gelas dihadapan Yixing. Seusainya, lalu berkutat dengan kipas dan panggangan.

Seheran-herannya Yixing dengan mas-mas ganteng yang malah bekerja di angkringan, dia lebih heran dengan dirinya sendiri, yang menjadi _sangat ndeso ketika dihadapkan dengan oppa._

 _"Tapi, saya bingung lho, mbak..."_

 _"Bingung kenapa?"_

 ** _"Kok bisa, yo, perempuan imut tapi porsi makannya gede..."_**

 _"!"_

* * *

"Kyaaaa~!" Yixing memekik gembira ketika semua pesanannya tiba. Kekuatan imannya rubuh ketika dihadapkan dengan aroma minyak untuk tahu dan tempe goreng, juga Perutnya pun memutar musik kemenangan. Jangan tanya, apa itu masuk akal atau tidak. Yixing memang aneh kalau sudah begini. " _Itadakimaaaaasu_!"

Ia melahap makanan dengan cepat, tidak peduli sudah dikunyah dengan baik atau belum. Sewaktu mengambil tahu dari piring, ia sadar kalau _mas-mas angkringan itu tengah menatapinya._

"...Kenapa, mas?" Yixing bertanya dengan canggung. Tatapannya was like... _OH GOD. She could go up for hours, fangirling over this guy._

 ** _"Kan tadi mbak bilang mau makan disini, biar bisa ngeliatin saya... Nih, saya udah ngeliatin mbaknya."_** _Yixing nyaris tersedak._ _ **"Liatin balik dong, mba."**_

 _Gadis itu membeku. Baru saja tim orkestra dalam otaknya bertandang masuk dan memutar Klarinettenkonzert K.622 bagian rondo, mas-mas itu menjawab lagi._

 ** _"Nggak, kok, cuma bercanda mbak! Hahaha."_**

 _Pfffft._

 _Sudah enak-enak diselimuti awan, malah dilempar ke dasar palung Mariana. Kepingin sekali berteriak "MAS, KOK CAKEP-CAKEP BOPUNG SI"_ — _ralat,"MAS, KOK CAKEP-CAKEP HOBI PHP?" tapi dia tidak punya hak penuh untuk berkata seperti itu._

 _Gimana kalau harapan dia yang ketinggian?_

 _Gimana kalau mas-mas ini cuma anak hitz yang hobi ngejailin anak kaya dia?_

 _Gimana kalau sebenarnya kehidupan ini cuma sandiwara belaka?_

 _Gimana? GIMANA?!_

Sial, ekspektasi dia mulai kejauhan!

 _Tapi, memang dasarnya sedang dalam mode g-t-m, dan naasnya akan tetap tidak-tahu-malu, Yixing menyahut,_

 ** _"Yakin cuma bercanda, mas?"_**

 _(Lalu, dia menahan penyesalan,_ deep down inside heart.)

 _Mas-mas angkringan kemudian bertopang dagu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis_ food-blogger _yang pipinya hampir sewarna dengan tomat segar._

 ** _"Mbaknya nantangin, nih? Oke, saya nggak bercanda sekarang."_**

 ** _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT._**

Yixing bakal meralat ulang keputusannya untuk makan di tenda angkringan ini. Dia juga _mengutuk_ _ **mas-mas ganteng-tapi-hobi-bikin-blushing**_ _yang sekarang tinggal berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya._

Dan _— kok bisa, orang seganteng ini ada di sudut kota yang kumuh?!_ Pasti bohong, ini pasti _kamuflase_ belaka. Mungkin saja... mas-mas ini dulunya _runner-up Korea Next Top Model_ , atau pernah _trainee di agensi besar_. Atau bisa saja, _model merk kenamaan seperti Armani atau Calvin Klein_. Kenapa dia bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu? Karena, mas-mas ini wajahnya beda dari orang Indonesia kebanyakan.

Kalau dibandingkan sama si Bimo— bocah kampret yang suka ngobrak-abrik dapurnya _seperti kucing nyasar, Yixing jelas-jelas lebih prefer mas angkringan ini lah._

Atau, Hanung, arek Suroboyo tapi darah Minang sepenuhnya yang merupakan rekan satu angkatan _food-blogger_ , _sedikitnya lebih baik_ dari si Bimo.

 _Bukannya rasis ya_ , toh Yixing suka sekali pribumi Indonesia, terhitung sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini. Tapi, ya itu loh ya, kalau _sudah stuck dengan figur oppa-oppa Korea yang dirindukan, dia tidak bisa apa-apa._

"Iyo! kalau boleh tahu nih ya, mbaknya ini siapa? Perasaan _saya pernah lihat wajahnya sekilas_."

"Saya Yixing, lengkapnya Zhang Yixing. Loh, emang kapan ya, mas? Ha-ha-ha." _She fall into laugh_ , semacam tertawa sekering-keringnya sumber air di Tanzania.

"Yixing, toh... Tunggu sebentar!" Mas-mas itu bangkit, meraih _smartphone_ nya. _Widih, si mas-nya gaul ternyata_ , pikir Yixing. "Mbak, IG-nya yang ini, bukan?" pekiknya sembari menunjukkan akun instagram dengan _username zyxzjs._

Yixing mengo, kedua kalinya berkat ulah mas-mas satu ini.

Tuhkan! Itu hanya penyamaran! Zaman ini, teknologi sangat memudahkan untuk orang-orang, tapi _instagram_ untuk seorang abang keliling yang menjajakan sate? Mungkin saja, tidak! Dan— _smartphone_ mas-mas angkringan itu _ASUS Zenfone_! Yixing berubah menyendu ketika mendapati ponselnya yang masih berupa _Samsung Corby_ , kemudian meratapi nasib, _mengapa hape dia kalah canggih._

Tidak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi, Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. "...iya, mas. Tahu darimana?"

 _"Kan saya ngefollow mbak-nya dari dua tahun yang lalu!"_

 _Lah, ternyata anak IG dia._

Kemudian, hening absolut.

* * *

 _Yieks! Sudah 3 jam aku diam disini!_ Yixing berteriak dalam hati.

 _Mengobrol dengan oppa ganteng selalu menjadikan seseorang lupa daratan, kawan-kawan. Dan Zhang Yixing berhasil membuktikannya. Dan berkatilah skill_ easygoing _nya, karena Yixing sudah melaju sejauh ini padahal dia dan oppa baru saja bertemu._

"Mas— ehm, maksudku, Junmyeon- _oppa_ , aku harus pulang ke apartemen, sekarang juga!"

"Sekarang juga?"

"Iya!"

Dan, dalam sore ini, _gadis itu sudah menyelesaikan tiga misi dadakannya; mendapat nama oppa, mengenal oppa lebih jauh, dan lebih dekat dengan oppa._ _ **Sungguh perkembangan yang sangat baik!**_

 _Firstly; daripada keasyikan memanggil oppa dengan mas-mas angkringan, lebih sreg Yixing menggunakan_ _ **"Junmyeon-oppa". Dan, nama lengkap dari oppa**_ _yang dia temukan dalam kaos putih dan cipratan saus serta celana PDL selutut ini_ _ **adalah Kim Junmyeon.**_

 _Second;_ _ **Kim Junmyeon**_ _, sesuai dugaannya,_ _ **adalah pemuda blasteran Korea-Indonesia**_ _._ _ **Dulu sekali, awalnya menetap di Sleman, kemudian terpaksa pindah ke Kebayoran Lama**_ _dengan beberapa alasan finansial. Bekerja untuk memenuhi panggilan sebagai_ _ **mahasiswa Teknik Sipil**_ _, serta_ _ **meneruskan bisnis keluarga**_ _— she corrected, keluarga oppa masih punya banyak cabang yang tersebar di seluruh bagian pulau Jawa._

 _Last but not least; ...lebih dekat dengan oppa sepertinya_ _ **tidak butuh banyak penjelasan lebih lanjut.**_

 _"Nggak apa-apa, emangnya? Jam tujuh, iki. Ibu setiap hari bilang ke Daejin-noona, 'kamu itu, pulangnya harus sore, ndak boleh lebih dari Maghrib!'."_

Tersenyum, dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari oppa, _"Nggak apa-apa, oppa. Udah biasa pulang malam. Kemarin-kemarin aku keseringan ikut kopi darat food-blogger malahan."_ Dengan segenap kelancangan yang tersisa, _Yixing masih sanggup menggoda oppa-nya._ _ **"Oppa khawatir?"**_

 ** _"...yaiyalah. Kamu ini, suka aneh-aneh aja."_** _Keduanya menengok ke arah disekitar tenda, hujannya baru reda, jadi mau tak mau— Yixing tetap pulang ke tempat ia seharusnya berada separuh hari ini._ _ **"Nah, aku lupa, toh. Yixing..."**_

 ** _"Ada apa, Junmyeon-oppa?"_**

 ** _"Kamu bakal nulis review dari angkringan oppa, kan?"_**

 ** _"Nggak akan."_**

 ** _"Yah, kenapa?"_**

 _Semburat merah sialan itu muncul kembali._ _ **"Soalnya kalau aku nulis kenapa aku suka sekali dengan angkringan oppa, nanti malah banyak fangirl yang dateng kesini..."**_

 ** _"Kamu takut punya saingan, memangnya?"_** Oppa _menjawab langsung tepat sasaran._

 ** _"uh, engga kok."_**

 ** _"Padahal sih, oppa senang-senang aja dicemburuin sama adek imut."_**

Lalu, keduanya terbahak mengenai perilaku masing-masing dalam seharian ini.

Perihal Yixing dengan _tingkah clumsy dan awkward_ yang berhasil menarik perhatian _oppa_ sampai melebihi ambang batas. Dan karena _oppa_ _mempunyai kemungkinan tinggi untuk tertarik dengan gadis itu_ sejak awal, semua obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja layaknya air, _diiringi dengan salahsatu yang menunduk malu dan satunya yang tersenyum senang._

Yixing sendiri menyadari, dinginnya hujan tak lagi terasa ketika ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunia mengobrol ria dengan _oppa_. Untuk soal lawan bicaranya— Yixing memang tidak yakin apa dia menikmatinya pembicaraan mereka, tapi... _tidak ada orang nekad untuk melanjutkan conversation yang membosankan._

Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, Yixing merapihkan ujung-ujung _blouse_ nya, kemudian bangkit dari bangku kayu panjang. **_"Sudah ya, opp, lain kali kita akan bertemu la—"_**

 ** _"Tunggu dulu!"_** Oppa _mencegahnya terlebih dahulu._ _ **"Ini,"**_ _dan kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas._

 _Yixing pikir, awalnya itu bon. Namun, setelah dilihat lagi—_

 ** _Ini nomor oppa. Ditunggu SMS-mu nanti malam, ya._**

 ** _Kim Junmyeon._**

 _—itu adalah nomor telepon beserta pesan tambahan yang sukses membuatnya merona setelah berkali-kali mengalaminya._

 _Dia menghadap_ oppa _. Mereka kemudian bertatapan, jarak yang berawal dari 100 centimeter kini sudah perlahan menciut._ Oppa _menepuk pundaknya,_

 ** _"Hati-hati dijalan, ya. Kalau sempat, besok kemari lagi. Oppa tunggu."_**

 _Oke, ulangi. Barusan, dia bilang apa, sih?_

 ** _"Oppa tunggu..."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Homina, homina, homin—_

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

Setelah pulang, Yixing akan membasuh kaki, menyikat gigi, segera membuka laptop, dan mengetikkan di grup chat dengan emosi meluap-luap, " _Everyone! Guess what i found this afternoon?!"_ atau menyebarkan review kuliner besar-besaran.

 **Karena—dia terlalu bahagia.**

 **Dan, bukankah apapun bisa terjadi, kalau kamu bahagia?**

* * *

 ** _end._**

* * *

 ** _omake._**

* * *

"Ying— ini seriusan cowok yang kamu temuin 6 bulan yang lalu?! Kim Junmyeon kan?! _SHIT HE'S HOT_!"

"Iya, _emang dia_." Pemuda yang mereka maksud _spontan menengok_ kearah suara berasal. "Kecilin suaramu, _dasar jones buluk_!"

Singkatnya mengenai apa yang terjadi sekarang; Luhan penasaran akan _oppa yang Yixing temukan sewaktu mengisi perut di tenda angkringan_ , maka gadis itu meminta izin dari temannya untuk menge _stalk oppa_ dari kejauhan. Sekalian, nge _stalk_ bareng, karena dia terlalu kepo.

"Ih, ngga buluk-buluk amat perasaan..."

"Buluk! Dan aku masih ngga ngerti, _kenapa fashion-blogger cans_ kayak kamu gini ngga pernah pacaran sama sekali, **_sedangkan aku yang gini aja udah punya relationship_**."

"Makasih atas pujian _cans-_ ny— **_EH BANGSYAD KALIAN UDAH PACARAN AJAAAA?! AH GUE KEDULUAN AAA!"_**

Dan, masih menyangkut _soal Yixing dan oppa— 6 bulan lamanya saling mengirim SMS, face-to-face, berkomunikasi lewat telepon hingga tengah malam, membuat status hubungan mereka berkembang, dari yang awalnya_ _ **benar-benar kenalan**_ _hingga_ _ **pacaran**_ _._

 _Yixing masih ingat sekali,_ _ **waktu**_ _oppa—_ _ **Junmyeon-oppa, menyatakan perasaannya...**_

 _HAHAHA AWKWARD BANGET! Dan kenapa nembaknya pas jam 2 subuh?! Terus, apa-apaan lagi—_ _ **"Mau nda, besok pagi kamu main ke angkringan? Sekalian bantuin oppa gitu, hitung-hitung pacar yang ba— EH MAAF! Iya, sebagai pacar yang baik. Tapi, kamu mau kan dipanggil pacar sama oppa?"**_

dengan deskripsi paling jujur dari Yixing _,_ _ **sangat aneh.**_ _Bahkan Yixing kira, oppa mau menagih hutang makan di angkringan saking bertumpuknya._

"Hei, _jombs_. Ngeliatnya jangan gitu plis, _he's mine_."

"Yelah, aku memang jomblo. Puas kau?!"

"Puas banget. _And_..." Yixing bangkit dari _base_ persembunyian mereka, " _you better watch and learn_." Yixing memanggil, **_"Oppa~!"_** , setibanya dia di tenda angkringan. Eh— kok— pergerakannya cepat sekali?! Luhan curiga, Yixing memasang roda di sepatunya, agar bisa masuk tanpa berjalan lama. _Giliran nyamper oppa aja, kayak gazelle_ , Luhan membatin.

 ** _"Yixing! Tumben agak siangan."_** _Oppa mengacak rambut Yixing, kemudian bertanya,_ ** _"Memangnya kamu bangun jam berapa tadi pagi? Padahal, kemarin oppa bilang kamu kesini jam 9 pagi."_**

 ** _"Hehe, iya kemarin aku tidur jam 3 subuh! Maklum, ngeblog sekalian ngerjain TA..."_**

 ** _"Makanya, kalau nulis artikel, ya nulis aja. Bukannya TA udah selesai dari minggu kemaren?"_**

 ** _"Diedit ulang, soalnya. Pas bimbingan dosen nyuruhnya begitu..."_**

 ** _"Hah, yaudah. Lain kali, tidur yang bener. Jangan bikin oppa khawatir."_**

 ** _"Iya, iya..."_**

 _Dan, di kejauhan sana, Luhan segera lari ke warung dan membeli obat nyamuk bakar. Lalu asapnya dia hirup sampai sesak._ Dia kan nyamuknya.

 _Sudah jones, disuruh nonton orang pacaran._ _ **Hidup ini berat, men.**_

* * *

 ** _end of omake._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note.]_**

 _WHY DOES I WROTE THIS PIECE OF BROKEN PIZZA AAAAH_

Maaf yha gaes, saya nulisnya kecepetan, jadi mungkin gajelas-gajelas gurih gimana gitu... 3 hari loh ya. 2 hari nulis, 1 hari ngedit. sebagai writer yang harusnya ngealokasiin waktu seminggu buat nulis fiksi 2K jelas saya melakukan sedikit kesalahan~ xc

But, anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as i! Dan, gimana soal SuLay-nya disini? Capruk, alay, relationship-goals, atau apalah gitu, tulis unek-uneknya dan buat saya semangat bikin mereka dengan karakter semacam ini! _(sometimes i tired writing love-hate relationship bcs ITS SO FREAKING MEEEEEEEH/cri/)_

OHYAAAAAA. _**Jangan lupa review, fav, atau follow jika berkenan!**_ Minimalnya review lah, tapi saya nggak maksa. Kalau kalian suka, review. Kalau nggak suka, jangan maksain. **_Love what you read. But puhriiiiisu, appreciate the writer._ ** EAEAEA.

 _Domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**


End file.
